Unbreakable Bonds
by Padawan-Travina
Summary: Five young men will become the saviors of our world. But how did they get their powers? How did they become friends? This is their tale on how five strangers become closest friends, and forged unbreakable bonds. UPDATED 7-31-04!
1. Prologue: They are Chosen

Unbreakable Bonds

By, PT

Summary: Five young men will become the saviors of our world. But how did they get their powers? How did they become friends? This is their tale on how five strangers become closest friends, and forged unbreakable bonds. 

Disclaimer: Do I really look like I would own anything that had to deal with RW? Well let me take that back.. I do own a Rowen and Ryo action figure and want a Sage one…so yeah I guess I do…hmmm must re-think this disclaimer thing….

**Prologue**

The house was ablaze. The flames leapt skyward trying to touch the heavens above, as they continued their deadly dance across the home.  In the middle of the flames stood a small five-year old boy. The flames danced around his small frame but never came close to hurting him.

The boy was afraid. He could not get out and his grandma was not moving. He did not know what to do. The fire would not let him leave, however the flames were not harming him or his grandma. Calling out for help, he tried to leave the room, but the flames only pushed him back . He wanted to leave this room and he wanted the fire to stop. 

As his determination grew to escape, a red glow began to surround his body and the kanji for virtue appeared on the boy's head. The flames seemed to flare up more intensely then before and then vanished as the boy collapsed to the floor, with no mark on his body.

**

He was alone in the dark room. He had broken the vase in the hall way by accident and then tried to hide it. His grandfather had found out and punished him, by locking him away in the cold damp basement. 

He took in a deep breath and his lungs protested this movement as he began to cough violently. His grandfather knew he hated the dark and being in this basement was not good for his already fragile health.

But Grandpa did not like it when he lied and, sick or not, felt the child needed to be punished. The child sat on the bottom step trying to gain his breath back, but the more he tried to breathe the harder he began to cough. 

Gasping for breath he fell to the floor holding his chest. Soon the coughs subsided and he lay on the cold floor gasping. The child could feel his airway closing on him, and knew that he would soon black out due to lack of oxygen. His grandfather knew that he was a sick child, but that did not matter when it came to punishment. 

A green glow soon surrounded the boy, and the kanji for wisdom appeared. Soon the child relaxed on the floor into a gentle breathable sleep.

**

The small brown haired boy was leaning over the side of the boat watching the waters below. He had a huge grin on his face. For being on the ocean was his favorite thing to do. He could not explain it, but it seemed as though the ocean was calling to him. 

He laughed out loud as a dolphin jumped out of the water and sprayed him with the cool ocean water.  He watched as the lone dolphin joined his friends and family who were following behind the boat. 

Suddenly the ship lurched to the side and the child had to struggle to hold on. He looked up and saw the storm, which had suddenly over taken them, unleash all its fury. The small pleasure boat was rocked to and fro, and the child hung on to the rails with all his might. But even that became to much and with one final crash, the boy's hold on the rail slipped and into the sea he went. 

The boy could feel the coldness of the water and pain from the waves crashing into him. He tried to reach the top of the water to breathe, but found he could not. He soon could not breathe and found his vision darkening. The child never saw the blue glow that surrounded him, or the way it called to the dolphins who pulled the boy to the surface. 

As the child was being pulled to safety, the kanji for trust appeared before disappearing once again.

**

Rocks and loud noises was all the little boy could see or hear. He and his family had come exploring the caves when the rumbling had started. They had all quickly ran for the exit, but the boy tripped and fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, but just as he was about to run forward, to catch up his family, a louder rumble was heard. Huge rocks soon blocked his way, and he could not find a way to get through.

He turned and went back the way he had just ran to see if there was another way out of the cave, but found that this way was blocked as well. He was trapped with no where to go. Sitting on the floor the little boy, hugged his knees closer to himself, hoping that someone would come and get him soon. 

Hours passed, and the boy could feel the air in the room getting hotter and hotter. He knew that his air was running out and wished he was at home again. Suddenly another loud rumble was heard, and then the roof of the cave began to come down on top of him. He scrambled to his feet to try to hide, but before he could move a large boulder landed on his legs pinning him to the floor. He cried out in pain and terror, as he tried to move.

He glanced up in time to see another huge boulder heading towards him, and he knew if the boulder landed he would be dead. Closing hid eyes he waited. An orange glow surrounds the boy, as the kanji for justice appeared on his forehead. The glow expanded out, crushing the boulders that were trying to smash the small frame. The child had slipped into sleep, and was unaware as the glow vanished, and his rescuers came to free him.

**

A blue haired boy sat alone on the roof of his home. He loved to come up here at night and just gaze at the stars. He felt a sense of peace here as he looked out in to the night. His parents were fighting once again, and even thought they never hit him or each other, the boy could tell this one was bad. 

He loved to come here to get away from it all, and pretend that nothing was wrong in his home. He knew this was not the case and that sooner or later he would have to come in and face reality. But for now he could pretend he was flying amongst the stars.  He stood and began to walk the thin rail of his roof, pretending he was walking on the clouds. Not paying attention, he missed the upturned piece of metal and next thing he knew he found himself falling off the roof. 

He cried out loud as he rushed towards the ground. His family owned a three-story home, and the boy knew that when he landed that it would kill him. Closing his eyes he could only wait until he went crashing down into the ground. 

A dark blue glow surrounded him, as the kanji for Life appeared on his forehead. The child found him self slowly being lowered to the ground. He landed with a small ooof and then laid still. He smiled softly to himself as he drifted off to sleep. This is how his parents found him the next morning.

**

The ancient watched from the shadows at each of these events and knew the chosen ones had been found. 

" I am sorry my Ronin Warriors. You are not yet ready to wield this power. In time you will once again find the power and courage you need to wield it. Until then I bid you farewell," he said as he slipped away into the shadows, leaving behind one white tiger.

"Guard them well White Blaze, until it is time."


	2. Chapter One: The meeting

A/N: Hey all here is the next chapter of the fic..I am sorry it took so long..real life kinda took a hold of me….But I think it is worth the wait..thanks Eboni for helping me tie this up…J 

Split Persona: Thanks for the comment form ALL of you…Here is the next chapter…

Celesta SunStar: Thank you for your comment. Here is the next one…

Harry2: Thanks!! Here is the next chapter!!!

Eboni: I sorry…but here is the next one..and BTW ITS UP!!!

ThE iNsAnE oNe: Glad I could help, and obsessions are good. J  Don't go dying on me here is the next chapter enjoy…

Chapter One 

****

_Ten years later:_

Sanada Ryo looked up at the large school building. Today was the first day of school, and Ryo was already not looking forward to it.  Looking about him he could see everyone breaking off into their groups of friends. Everyone wore a uniform similar to his own, but to Ryo it felt like he was dressed very differently then everyone else.

Ryo was different from everyone else though. He was the sole survivor of the Sanada Clan. His family was all gone. His mother died when he was very young, and his father was killed while on wildlife exploration. 

His grandmother, the one person who had been really his only family had been killed in a wildfire, which he was the sole survivor.

_Flashback:_

_Ryo could feel the heat around him. He was trapped in his room. He could not get out from the window, for he was too small to reach the ledge. He fell back to the floor and moved as far away from the flames as he could. Ryo called out to the one person who could help him._

_"Sobo, help me!"_

_He could see the flames coming closer and closer to him, but he had nowhere to run. _

End flashback 

Ryo was pulled from his thoughts as he was pushed from behind, causing him to pitch forward. Catching himself before he crashed into the floor. Turning behind him he saw four big bullies laughing at his expense. Sighing to himself, Ryo picked up his scattered books and turned to go back inside. 

However he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

"It seems we have a new comer who does not yet know the rules. We must show him the errors of his way, do you not agree," the head bully said.

Staring up at the bully, Ryo could tell this was one boy not to mess with. The boy was tall, but very muscular. He had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Sighing to himself, Ryo picked himself off the floor. Dusting off his clothes, he turned and faced the bully.

"Look, I do not want any trouble. I am new here as you have said. Tell me what you want, I will go my way and you can go your way. Seems fair, do you not think so, " Ryo said.

The bully threw back his head and laughed so hard that Ryo thought for sure the kid was going to suffocate. Before anyone could react, he quickly landed a blow right on Ryo's left cheek. Ryo was sent crashing to the ground once again. Bring his hand to his face, he winced as it came in contact with the split lip, and tender flesh.

Ryo looked up to see a foot coming right for his head, but before he could react the bully was on the floor next to him.

" Is this how you great all the new students, Shinji," an ash colored boy said.  

Shinji picked him self off the floor and glared. "Stay out of this Kento. This has nothing to do with you," Shinji hissed back.

"Oh I do think it does concern me. Now back off before I remind you of why people do not mess with me," Kento said as he stood in front of Ryo, who was still on the ground.

Shinji was about to say just what he thought of Kento's idea, when he saw some teachers looking their way. Turning back to Kento he said, " This is not over. Watch your back. Both of you." He quickly turned and walked away, taking his friends with him. 

Kento watched them go, then turned and looked at Ryo who was looking at him with confusion.  Holding out his hand, Kento helped Ryo off the ground and helped him pick up his scattered books.

"We had better get you to the nurses office to get some ice for that. You are going to have a black eye for a few days. By the way my name is Kento Rei Fuan. Not the best way to start your first day here is it," Kento said with a wink.

"Thank you. My name is Ryo Sanada. You are right about today. This was not quite how I pictured my first day being," Ryo said with a small chuckle.

Kento was about to answer when the school bell rang, making them late on their first day of school.

"Shit. Come one lets get you to the nurses office and then to the principal's office to get your schedule," Kento said as he pulled Ryo along. 

Ryo smiled and knew he may have just made a new friend this day.

**

Sage Date and Rowen Hashiba made their way to their private spot on the school ground. They were glad to be back in school, for all summer they had hardly seen each other due to family duties.

_More Sage's duties, as seeing my parents were never home,_ Rowen thought to bitterly to himself.  

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned to look at the blond angel walking next to him. Sage and he had been friends for as long as he could remember. The two first meet each other when Rowen's father had signed him up for kendo lessons. At first Rowen never saw the blond, but the first time he did it felt like he had known the child all his life. 

Flashback:

Rowen walked into the dojo where he would be working with Sensei Date. He was a little nervous about taking these classes. He had been working with his Sensei for about a month now, but was still unsure about himself.

He was about to start his warm up, when the door to the dojo opened and in walked a blond haired figure. Rowen had never seen the person before and could only stare. The boy looked up at him, and Rowen gasped.

He saw the blond boy do the same, as Rowen felt a tingling sensation run through his body. He felt what appeared to be a connection between himself and the boy across from him. There was something else there that he could not discribe. Before he could speak, Sensei Date came.

They were quickly introduced, and Rowen could feel himself blush as Sage, stared at him with his one eye. He felt the connection once again, and a name flashed in his mind.

Firefly. His Firefly.

End Flashback

"Angel? You with me," a soft-spoken voice said next to him pulling him from his thoughts. 

Turning, Rowen found himself caught once again in to the violet depths that were staring back at him. He could see the love and concern shimmering in those depths. 

"I am fine Firefly. Just thinking about the first time we meet," Rowen said as he gave Sage's hand a quick squeeze. No one knew about them, so they had to be careful in public so as not to be caught. 

Rowen wished they could just let everyone know, but he did not like Sage, want to deal with all the taunts and jeers he would get from his peers. They would not understand the love that he and Sage shared. 

He looked at Sage once again, and found the violet eyes still watching him with concern. " I am fine love, really. Come one lets go get lunch."

The two walked basking in the joy and love of the other as they made their way outside.

**

Cye Mouri sat as his normal table alone. He was waiting for his friend Kento. He had heard about Kento's fight this morning, and had seen Shinji face. He sighed to him self. 

He sat looking at his class schedule and sighed.  Being ahead of everyone else had its advantages, but also had its disadvantages as well. He was given a heavier class load and more responsibility then others his age. But he did not mind. He knew this would help improve his chances of getting into college.

"Don't think about it Kento, unless you want to fail your English class this year," Cye said with out turning and looking around.

" Awww…You take all the fun out of lunch my fishy friend," Kento said as he sat down at the table. A dark haired young man also joined them, and Cye gave Kento a questioning look.

"Cye Mouri, I would like you to meet Ryo Sanada. He is new here at school. Shinji and crew messed with him today, so I have taken him under my protection," Kento said while stuffing food into his face.

Ryo stared as Kento shoved hamburger after hamburger into his mouth with out seeming to breathe. Cye chuckled at the expression on the young man's face. He had gotten used to Kento's way of eating. He counted to ten and then sighed to him self.

Poor Kento had chocked on his food, and Ryo was starting at the man in horror. Cye got up from the table and walked around and taking a deep breath hit him on his back as hard as he could.

The hamburger that was stuck in this throat went flying across the room to smack into the head of the blue haired boy. The boy was shocked, and stared in horror at the food that was now lodged in his hair. His blond friend was bent over holding his side laughing his ass off at the look on the other boy's face .

Cye looked horrified and running over began to apologize. "I am so sorry about that. My friend eats like a horse sometimes. My name is Cye Mouri. The eating machine is Kento Rei Fuan, and the one with the horrified look on his face is Ryo Sanada. Once again I am sorry."

Sage by this time had stopped laughing and nodded at Cye. But when he looked a Rowen he burst out laughing again. Glaring at Sage, Rowen turned to Cye, " It all right. I admit that was a first for me. My name is Rowen Hashiba, and the laughing fool over there is Sage Date."

Cye put his hand out for a handshake and when Rowen took it, a shock was sent through all five boys. Everyone gasped and quickly letting go Cye looked at Rowen in shock.

"Um, it was nice to meet you both but we have to go and get to class," Rowen said as he grabbed a now somber Sage and took off. 

Everyone started at each other trying to figure out what it was they now felt. A ghost of a web that connected them all. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Tiger Appears

Hey gang..here is the next chapter. I didn't mean for it to take this long. Seems real life hit me harder then I thought it would. Anywhoo have the next three chapters done so will post one a week, so that way I can write and always be a chapter or two head.  
  
Enough of my babbling on with the story. Replies are at the bottom.  
  
--PT  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ryo walked into the small home where he lived. This was not his family, just a foster family he was staying with until a family could be found for him. He had quickly said good bye to his new friends at school, before they could ask him where he lived. He was ashamed of what his life had turned out to be, but knew that soon his time would come.  
  
While walking home, Ryo's mind went over what had happened that day. He tried to explain this ghost of a connection he now felt with the other four boys. He could not explain it, but somehow he felt as though he had known the other boys for all his life.  
  
Sighing to himself, he opened the front door to his home and was tackled by a large black cat. Onyx stood on stop of his chest and looked down at him purring. Laughing, he picked himself up and grabbed Onyx and quickly ran into the house. He hoped to enter the home and get Onyx into his room before his foster father Blake found out.   
  
Ryo knew that if Blake found out Onyx was lose, he would be in trouble. Letting his mind wonder to the other times Onyx had escaped from his room, Ryo could only shudder. Quickly pushing those thoughts aside, he goes to his room and sets his books and Onyx inside and is about to leave when he jumps back in shock. Standing there is Blake, with a beer can in one hand and his belt in the other.  
  
"Where have you been? You are late. Your chores still have not been done, and Antonia has been slaving in the kitchen all day to make you dinner and you show up late. And what did I tell you about that cat boy? Did I not tell you what would happen if I caught him out again," Blake shouted and he moved into the room.  
  
" I am sorry sir. School was let out late, and I ended up missing the bus because of it. I will go and do my chores now. And I am sorry sir about Onyx. I do not know how he keeps getting out. I put him up before I leave every day. It will not happen again," Ryo says as he tries to get around Blake.  
  
"You ungrateful brat. How dare you sit here and talk back to me. You will do your chores, and then I want that worthless piece of animal out of this house. And what the hell happened to your eye? You get into a fight at school today? How dare you disgrace this house with behavior like that," Blake said as he grabbed the boy. Jerking Ryo over to him, he shut the door behind him so no one could hear the screams that came from the room as Blake disciplined the child.  
  
Sage walked with Rowen to his family's home. They always went there after school to study and to practice their kendo. Also it gave them time to be alone and not have to worry about anyone seeing them together. Sage's family knew about him and was ok with it, with the exception of Sage's grandfather. But Sage's grandfather left them alone and did not bother them much, or so Rowen thought. He never knew of the abuse that Sage went through everyday after Rowen had left for the night. But Sage knew he would never tell his Angel of such things.   
  
Rowen walked along side Sage, unawares of the troubled mind next to him. Looking over at Sage, Rowen could only smile. He could not explain why when ever he was around his Firefly, it was as though everything no longer mattered. But his thoughts quickly turned inwards and he frowned. He could not get over the feeling of the ghost bond.  
  
What could it mean? Was it some kind of connection linking the five of us together," Rowen thought to himself. He could not pinpoint what he felt, he just knew that it was something he needed to figure out and fast. His scientific mind would not let this problem rest until it was solved. So lost in his thoughts is he that he almost did not notice Sage stopping and looking at him with an amused but concerned look.   
  
"Firefly, What's so amusing," the blue-haired boy asked.  
  
"Nothing. I know your brain is running at light speed right now. Talk to me, what is bugging you?," the blonde said. Sage knew what was bothering the other boy, for it was the same thing that was weighing on his own mind.   
  
"Just thinking. Sage, can I ask you a question?," Rowen said looking the other in the eyes. When Sage nodded Rowen went on," Have you noticed anything different about yourself today? Like some kind a bond linking us together?"  
  
Sage did not answer right away. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned back his head, letting the sunlight warm his face. Rowen knew that this was how Sage thought before he spoke. It was as if the light was giving him the strength to speak and figure this all out. Finally Sage spoke," I have Rowen. In fact I feel it now. I have a feeling that some how we must figure this bond out, for the five of us are connected in some shape or form. I feel a great evil is approaching and the five of us are connected. How I do not know, but fear in time we will find out. The hard way."  
  
Rowen nodded his head and sat on the grassy hill. Sage soon joined him and laying down placed his head in Rowen's lap. Both were lost in thought as to what this all could mean. Letting his fingers run through Sage's soft locks, he pondered what the other had said.   
  
Firefly has never been wrong about his feelings or thoughts before. So could he be right? Could we all be connected in some shape and form, and are needed to defeat this evil he speaks of? What is this evil? How will we know what it is? Will it be something we can easily see or will be a hidden kind of evil, he thought to him self.  
  
Rowen looked down and was about to ask Sage to explain what else he felt or saw, when he cried out in shock. Standing before him was a monk. Dressed in his robes and wide brim hat, which hid his face, Rowen could only wonder who this man was. Waking Sage, they both stood and faced the stranger.   
  
"Many questions you have young Ronin. Do not fear. The answers that you seek will soon be revealed. But a more pressing matter you must attended to. You must go and help him before it is to late. You must help him or all will be lost. Follow your guide and he will lead you. I will be back my warriors, until then beware of the evil that comes," the monk said before he faded away.   
  
Both Sage and Rowen jumped back as he faded away and in his place stood a large white tiger. The animal stared at the both of them, its topaz eyes seeming to pierce their souls. Backing away as not to scare the animal, both were confused and not sure they had just seen what had just happened.   
  
" Firefly, what do we do? Do we follow it or run," Rowen asked unsure of how to proceed.  
  
Sage did not answer but instead walked up to the animal and waited. The large cat moved forward and sniffed him, and letting out a large growl turned and bounded off the hill. Rowen had jumped when he had seen the animal move in on Sage, and nearly cried out when it let out its cry. But he soon found himself trying to keep up with the now running Sage and cat. Rowen could only hope that it was not to late to save who ever it was they were suppose to save, and that this was not some wild chase.  
  
Replies:  
  
Harry2- It is nice to see them together, and I am sorry you do not like how I am writing Sage and Rowen, but this is how I see them and that is how I am going to write them. Hope you stick around to see this through.  
  
Princess Celestia- Wow I made a reader speechless...I am glad you have enjoyed it and hope you also stick around to the end and enjoy the ride.  
  
Celesta SunStar - Hmm maybe we can throw some Kale/Sage drama in there for you? Would that work..and glad you like it..  
  
Eboni- Hmm do I feel special..yeah I do. Sorry took so long on this one to update..you know how it is..Real life sucks sometimes.  
  
Setsuna Sanada- Creepy and Cool.. never thought I would hear those two words together. LOL...glad you love. Here is more.  
  
Hkokuryuha- Thank you. Glad you liked it. Here is more.  
  
Zorra- Updated ( 


	4. Chapter Three: The Offer

**Chapter Three**

**By, PT**

Sage and Rowen rushed after the tiger as it lead them through allies and side streets. The cat would stop to allow them to catch up before taking off again. The boys grew weary but kept going feeling a sense of urgency they could not explain. Soon they arrived in front of an older home. The house looked like it had seen better days. The paint was peeling from the walls, and the yard itself was over run by grass and weeds.

The tiger ran to the door and vanished causing both boys to jump and stare in shock. Unsure as to what they should do, Sage went to the door and knocked. They waited for the door to open, trying to figure out who it was that lived here. Sighing they were about to leave but the door opened and there stood Blake, buckling his belt back into place.

"Yeah what do you want? If you are selling anything we are not interested. If you are here to see Ryo, he is a bit busy and cannot talk to you right now. So go away," Blake said, as he was about to shut the door in their faces.

Rowen could not believe that Ryo lived here, but then he figured that not everyone was as fortunate to have rich parents like he did. He was about to turn and leave when Sage stepped forward.

"Excuse me sir, but we must speak to Ryo. We are in his history class at school and need to go over a project with him that is due tomorrow. May we speak to him for five minutes? Then we shall be on our way," Sage said as he stuck his foot in the door, preventing it from closing.

Blake looked at the kid in shock unable to believe this kid was standing up to him. But he knew that if he did not let them see Ryo they would wonder about him and start to ask questions. He suddenly got an idea and grinned to himself.

"Fine you can see him, but out here. Wait while I go get him," Blake said pushing Sage back and shutting the door. Rowen and Sage looked at each other again with concern and wondered what was going on.

Blake pounded up the stairs and unlocking the door to Ryo's room, he walked in. Ryo sat on the floor where Blake had thrown him earlier after he was done beating him. Smiling at his handy work, he walked over to the boy and lifted him up by his arm, causing a hiss to escape from his lips.

"Now listen to me boy. You have two friends from school that are down stairs waiting for you to go over some history project. I want you to go down stairs and talk to them. DO NOT let them come in or talk you into letting them come in. I want you to tell them that you will meet them early in the morning to go over the homework. And what ever you do DON'T let them know what goes on in here or there will be hell to pay. The punishment that you got earlier will seem like a tickle if you let them know. Do you understand me," Blake said as he squeezed Ryo's arm.

Ryo winced and nodded his head. Sighing to himself and wishing this was all a nightmare, Ryo stood and slowly made his way down the stairs. He stopped any cry of pain from escaping as he made his way down. He finally reached the door and taking a deep breath and not trying to react to the way that pulled on his broken ribs, Ryo opened the door.

Ryo was not sure who was at the door, for he had not told anyone where he lived. He could only hope it was not his two new friends from school. When the door opened and he saw who it was, Ryo stood in shock. These were the two boys from the cafeteria incident earlier today. He could not remember their names, so all he could do was stand there and look at them.

"Hello. Hope we did not come at a bad time. Your father said that you were busy. Sage and I just wanted to stop by for a bit and go over that history project we had. Do you have time," Rowen asked. He could for some reason sense the other boy's confusion.

Sage stood off to the side looking at Ryo with his cool violet eyes, tying to get a gauge on Ryo's condition. On the surface it looked as though nothing was wrong, but Sage could see a tiredness the other seemed to hide. Knowing something else was wrong and have a feeling they needed to get him out of the house tonight, Sage stepped forward.

"Ryo, I know we were suppose to do it in the morning. But our teacher changed his mind. He wants it first thing in the morning. So we will not have time to work on it other wise. We need to work on it tonight. Would you like to stay at my place tonight, and you can ride with me to school in the morning," he said.

Ryo looked at Sage. _Was he being invited over to someone house? Could it be these boys really wanted him to come over?_ But his thoughts turned dark as he heard Blake clear his throat in the background.

"Thanks for the offer guys. But I can't. I have my other classes' homework that I have to finish. And I do not want to be a bother. But thank you any ways," he said with a false smile on his face.

"But if we do not get it done tonight and turned in, you will fail history for this semester. And since this is a group project, everyone in the group will fail, and I cannot afford to fail. Please sir, would it be all right if he stays the night. We will make sure all his work is done, and he will make it to school on time tomorrow," Sage said looking at Blake.

Blake looked at the blonde standing before him. Looking in to the one eye that was not being covered by his hair, Blake felt fear for the first time. Those eyes were heartless, and spoke of pain and heart ache. Knowing if he said no, and Ryo failed history would look bad on him, he nodded his head yes.

"Fine, but when you get home tomorrow Ryo, I want to see this report and your chores will have to be done before anything else. Come on lets get your stuff. Give him a minute," Blake said as he turned and headed up the stairs.

Ryo looked after him in shock, and moved to follow him as fast as he could. _Blake was letting him go to another person__'__s house? He never let him go anywhere, what changed his mind?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he found him self once again in Blake's grasp. He hissed in pain as Blake began to squeeze his arms.

"I am letting you go this one time. Do NOT let them see your injuries or you will be sorry. I want you back here right after school, or you will be in trouble. Now hurry and get out before I change my mind," he hissed as he shoved the boy in to the wall. Releasing him, Blake sat back and watched as he packed.

Soon Ryo was ready to go and Blake followed him downstairs. Giving their thanks and bidding farewell the three left.

**A/N:**

Sorry everyone that this took so crashed, had to go buy a new one and then get caught up on everything else..BTW I am looking for a new beta reader anyone interested in helping me out? Enjoy the chapter..am working on the next one right now..

**Replies:**

Harry2- Sorry for the was messing everything up….should be fixed now.

Soon to be world renown Gracie- Update is here..real life got in the way sorry about that…

AnimegirlH- Thanks for the review…and I hope this one wasn't an evil cliff hanger for you?

Just Jill- Thanks for the review…here is the next chapter…

Rekkaboziegirl- Your questions have been answered..

zorra – Here is more for you..enjoy.

MorganRay-Glad you liked the first chapter..and sorry for the Rowen/Sage being gay thing..I know in the anime they aren't..but that's the way I see them..hope you stick around for more? And to answer your question..if no one knew then yes…how do I know..had friends go through it..so it can happen.

Rekkaboziegirl- Next chapter is here..enjoy.

JillyBean3- Thanks glad you liked it..

Heather- Thank you..glad you liked it..here is the next chapter and enjoy.


End file.
